1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power on circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Each desktop computer includes a power button on a front panel of a chassis. However, most chassis are generally placed under computer desks. When one wants to power on the desktop computer, one needs to bend over to press the power button, which is very inconvenient.